1. Technical Field
The present invention is directed to a leveling device. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a flexible leveling device capable of at least 360.degree. of flexion.
The present invention finds particular utility for indicating and/or marking relative horizontal and/or vertical positioning on curved surfaces, such as curved walls, columns, beams and other curved structures.
2. Background Information
A leveling device is a tool which is well known in the art, and is typically employed to indicate whether a given surface is either parallel or perpendicular to horizontal. Typically, a prior art leveling device comprises an elongated body having a first spirit level attached thereto and aligned with the longitudinal axis of the elongated body. A second spirit level is often also attached thereto and aligned with an axis which is perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the elongated body.
In use, the prior art leveling device is placed on or against a surface of a structure to indicate whether the surface thereof is substantially horizontal or vertical. Where the surface of the structure is horizontal, the air bubble located in the fluid of the first spirit level rests in the center portion thereof. Where the surface of the structure is vertical, the air bubble located in the fluid of the second spirit level rests in the center portion thereof.
Prior art leveling devices are typically employed to indicate whether the surface of the structure is substantially horizontal or vertical and, if not, to adjust the positioning of the structure until the structure is in the desired relative position.
Prior art leveling devices are also typically employed to mark relative horizontal or vertical positioning, thereby establishing a reference line which can be used, e.g., as a guide when laying out ceramic files.
To minimize any measurement error of the leveling device itself, the elongated body of prior art leveling devices is typically rigid, thereby assuring true juxtaposition to the surface of the structure to be measured.
While a rigid body is satisfactory for measuring surfaces which are substantially flat, the rigid body makes prior art leveling devices impractical for indicating and/or marking horizontal or vertical positioning on curved surfaces.
Accordingly, there is need for a leveling device which can be employed on curved surfaces to indicate and/or mark horizontal or vertical positioning.